


Ash Like Snow

by firemblem



Category: Free!
Genre: Consensual!!, First Kiss, Fluff, Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemblem/pseuds/firemblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has had a lot of goals in his life, but this one was a little different. His mission? To touch Makoto Tachibana's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash Like Snow

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by someone's comment on my last work "sousuke is alpha as hell"

Recently, the Iwatobi Swim Club had been joining the swimmers of Samezuka quite often. The inches upon inches of snow outside were to thank for that. Unable to use their outdoor pool, the boys of Iwatobi and Gou decided to come here instead, where the glass walls could shield them from the frost bitten world outside. It had took Haru a bit of convincing, but as soon he realized he'd  be able to swim in spite of the weather, everyone had to physically hold him back from running to Samezuka Academy that very moment.

 

Sousuke had noticed Haru's strange fascination with water the very first time they all joined them . While he, Rin, and the rest of the team were warming up, Haru had ripped off all his winter layers in a fluid motion and had slid into the pool. Haru was laying on his back, floating in the water with his eyes closed while Rin shouted mercilessly at him from the edge of the pool. The green eyed boy with a strong backstroke had come over to Sousuke during all the commotion that day, apologizing profusely with a genuine smile and crinkled eyes. Sousuke had nodded, wishing he remembered the guy's name. When he asked for it from Rin later, the other boy had smiled widely, sharp teeth glinting.

 

"Makoto Tachibana,"  Rin had said. "He's got a pure heart, don't mess with it."

 

Sousuke didn't like the knowing smirk that Rin was giving him at all, so he punched him lightly in the gut, and was pleased to hear the soft "oof" that left Rin's mouth in response.

 

-

 

Now, Sousuke sighs from where he's leaning against the wall, rolling his shoulder to loosen the knots that seemed to be forming earlier and earlier with every practice. He lifts his eyes to the pool where everyone is messing around after practice had ended. He sees Momo slam the back of his head into the pool wall and cringes with secondhand pain. Nagisa is pulling on Rei's goggles, letting them snap to the back of his head. Sousuke cringes again at the poor guy, and then once more when he spots Rin trying to talk with Haru -- who doesn't seem to be listening to him at all. But his eyes end up lingering on Makoto, who is doing a slow lap of backstroke. Sousuke watches him go from one end of the pool to another, trying not to stare too much at his abs.

 

After every joint practice, Sousuke told himself that he shouldn't be getting stupid crushes like the one he totally _did not_ have on Makoto. But how could he help it? Makoto would do things like ask him how his shoulder was each practice with the most concerned frown, or ask him advice on building muscle while looking at him with the sweetest green eyes and an even sweeter smile. One time Sousuke had complimented him on his swimming form, and the other boy had actually _blushed_ , gaze dropping to his feet nervously _._ Sousuke maintained a cool gaze (though Rin said he was perpetually brooding) throughout the entire interaction, but inside he felt like he was going to burst in flames at how adorable Makoto was.

 

And he isn't just cute, Sousuke thinks as Makoto lifts himself out of the pool now. His arms strain against the edge of the wall, arms rippling under the pressure. He takes his goggles off in a smooth motion, then combs his fingers through his hair. Droplets of water roll off his tall, lean body and Sousuke wonders, after being surrounded by boys in their swimsuits his whole life, how Makoto is making his heart beat much too fast for his liking.

 

And then Makoto bends down to pick up his towel, and even though Sousuke feels like a total pervert, he can't look away. Makoto's ass strains against his tight legskins and the only thought Sousuke can actually manage is _damn_. Then he makes a noise that sounds like he's both choking and coughing as Makoto turns around, heading straight towards him. Sousuke wills himself to calm down, pretends to be very preoccupied with his shoulder as Makoto gets closer.

 

"Oi Yamazaki-kun."

 

Sousuke looks up, as if he hadn't known that Makoto had approaching him from, like, a mile away.

 

"Yo," Sousuke greets him.

 

"Are you done too? Want to head to the locker room?"

 

Sousuke nods, grabs his towel. As they walk the length of the pool, Sousuke tries for conversation.

 

"So does Nanase always look that bored when Rin talks to him?"

 

Makoto chuckles, and Sousuke wants to record the noise so he can replay it over and over again.

 

"Haru takes some time to underst--" Makoto's sentence is left unfinished as he practically falls face first into the pool tile, tripping over a forlorn kickboard. But Sousuke arm shoots out in time, and now he's got a tight grip on Makoto's wrist to hold him upright. Sousuke can't help but to laugh a little when he asks:

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Fine," Makoto says, even though he looks slightly embarrassed. "Thanks." He glances down, where Sousuke's fingers are still circled around his wrist.

 

Sousuke curses at himself, quickly releases the other boy's hand and tries to figure out why he had forgotten to let go. He foregoes shouting at Momo (for now) and instead grumbles about him under his breath. That was totally his kickboard. He isn't quiet enough, and he hears Makoto laughing softly next to him as they enter the locker room.

 

Sousuke's at his locker, rummaging for his clothes after deciding to shower at the dorms. Everything about showering in the same room as Makoto was just.

 

Sousuke didn't want to think about it.

 

However, he was sort of forced to when he heard Makoto footsteps getting closer to where he was standing behind the door of his locker.

 

"What's up," Sousuke asks nonchalantly, slamming the door shut.

 

When he turns to face Makoto, they're eye to eye and way closer than Sousuke expected to be. Unlike Sousuke, whose rather good at containing his emotions, Makoto looks flustered as soon he realizes just how little space existed between them. The air feels heavy around them, and Sousuke blames Rin's romantic ass when he thinks of the word "electricity" to describe it.

 

"Did you want something?" Sousuke asks again. Makoto's eyes can't meet his for some reason, his gaze flitting from one spot on the floor to another.

 

"Yeah…do you have any shampoo I could borrow?" Makoto says somewhat hesitantly after a beat.

 

At this point, Sousuke can't help himself. He's tired of thinking about Makoto when he hasn't even done anything to give him something to think about.

 

"Anything else you need?" Sousuke tries playfully, leaning against the lockers  with one side of his body, arms crossed. Makoto lifts his head up abruptly, finally meeting Sousuke's teasing gaze.

 

"I--," Makoto starts, visibly nervous. "No, I think shampoo will be all...?"

 

No way Sousuke is going to give up yet. "Are you sure," he says softly, taking the smallest of steps closer. Makoto doesn't back away. Sousuke notices him swallow, his throat rippling.

 

He puts his hand on Makoto's bare waist, a few inches above where his legskins start, and dips his head so that their noses are almost touching. He feels Makoto's warm, shaky breath fan over his face. He searches his green eyes for anything that said that Sousuke shouldn't continue. Then Makoto leans in closer, the motion almost imperceptible.

 

But it's enough for Sousuke to close the distance completely, pressing his lips with Makoto's with probably a little more force than necessary. But Makoto is as hungry for this too, Sousuke thinks, when he kisses back fiercely after a moment of nervous stillness. Their mouths are both still slightly wet from the pool, and they only become wetter when Sousuke's tongue moves between Makoto's lips. He lets his other hand slither to Makoto's waist too, pressing his long fingers harshly into the smooth skin of his back.

 

He pulls back for a second, relishes in the way Makoto's face has reddened considerably. Sousuke squeezes his waist, smiles at the sound of Makoto's sharp inhale. He lets his hands slide down until their on the waistband of Makoto's legskins, pinky fingers almost touching his ass. But not quite yet.

 

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Sousuke says softly, mouth at edge of Makoto's ear.

 

When Makoto gives no signs of protesting, only nods jerkily, Sousuke's large hands slide down immediately to cup the curve of Makoto's ass. When he squeezes the pliant skin there, Makoto's hands jump to Sousuke's chest. Sousuke massages it once more while also pulling Makoto in closer, until their crotches are pressed against one another. Makoto lets out a whimper against Sousuke's collarbone.

 

"You like that, huh?" Sousuke chuckles. Makoto's arms wrap around Sousuke's neck, and his lips surge forward to kiss him again. Sousuke kisses back deeply. He grinds against Makoto using the grip he has on his ass, leading his hips to move up and down. The friction is making Sousuke's head spin, and Makoto's kissing is getting sloppier. Makoto is panting by the time they're forced to break apart quickly, hearing a pair of voices float into the room.

 

Haru and Rin are peering into their row of lockers just seconds after they've separated. _Too close,_  Sousuke thinks, though his mind is a little hazy.

 

The two eye them suspiciously; Haru's stare is especially cold when he look at Sousuke. Makoto scratches the back of his head uneasily.

 

"We were just..uh!" A hard object hits his chest with a thud.

 

"Makoto needed some shampoo, that's all," Sousuke finishes.

 

Makoto smiles at him thankfully. "I promise to come back and return this to you very soon Yamazaki-kun! Thank you!" Makoto's words come out with a speed that could rival how quickly he escapes to the showers.

 

Haru doesn't look convinced at all. Rin is laughing his head off, had probably understood the situation the moment he had walked in.  

 

Sousuke leaves before Haru can figure it out too, Makoto's last words still ringing in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr | aominedaki  
> twitter | loucaster
> 
> i love prompts or ideas so if there's anything you'd like to see written for this pairing (or another i write) hit , me,,,,,,,!


End file.
